Summer heat
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: Harry gets a late night visitor he least expected to see standing outside his bedroom door. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is an older story I found on the old computer, decided to edit and post it. Review for a second chapter!**

It was another hot summer night, and The Boy-who-lived was pacing up and down in front of his open bedroom window.

As a rare cool breeze made its way into the window, Harry ran to the window and took in a deep breath letting the cool air fill his lungs.

"Bloody Hell it's hot out, you ok Hedwig?" Harry said, turning from the window.

He looked up at the pure white Snowy owl asleep on the perch in her cage sitting on the desk by the wall.

"I'll take that as a yes, you silly bird." Harry muttered to himself, walking back to his bed in the corner of the room.

He set his glasses down on the nightstand and rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe if I try to sleep the heat won't bug me nearly as much." He told himself, tugging his shirt up over his head.

Harry's neck, chest and torso were dripping with sweat from the heat that filled his room.

He tossed the damp T-shirt across the room, watching it land near the closet door.

Harry ran his fingers through his messy jet-black hair, closing his eyes.

A sudden loud knock at the bedroom door made his heart jump against his chest.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, walking to the door.

"Who is it?" He called through the wooden door, standing a foot away from it.

"Who the bloody hell do you think, Potter!" came Malfoy's voice from the other side.

Harry's heart hammered against his chest at the very thought of his sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy standing outside his bedroom.

"How'd you get in here Malfoy?" Harry shot back, glaring at the door now.

"It wasn't that bloody hard Scar head, your Aunt let me in." Draco called through the door, leaning his back against the wall across from it.

"Then how'd you know where I live?" Harry asked again, getting more upset by the minute.

"Now that was hard, I had to get that information from Professor Snape." Draco explained, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Harry asked, stepping closer to the door.

"Open the door and I'll show you." Draco answered, pushing away from the wall.

"This isn't some sick joke to come in and hex me or something?" Harry asked, slowly outstretching his hand to reach for the brass doorknob.

"You're not going to bloody well find out until you open the stupid door, Potter." Draco said, suddenly irritated at Harry's questioning.

"All right, but if I see you whip out your wand I'll snap it in half." Harry said, turning the doorknob in his hand.

Harry slowly cracked the door open, spotting Draco standing in the hall looking up at the door.

Draco pressed his hand against the door and shoved it wide open, then stepped in through the doorway.

Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of Draco, he wasn't wearing the usual Hogwarts school uniform with the Slytherin crest stitched into the gray sweater.

This Draco was wearing old worn out sneakers, faded blue jeans that hugged his hips perfectly and a loose forest green T-shirt damp from sweat.

Draco kicked the door closed behind him with his shoe, then leaned against the door.

He smirked at the sight of Harry, who was standing there in tight black jeans.

"Wh...why did you come here anyway, Malfoy?" Harry asked, suddenly throwing Draco a nasty look.

"First, go sit your arse down in the bed." Draco said, giving Harry an equally nasty look.

"Why can't I just stand up?" Harry protested, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Just do it." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"All right." Harry said, walking back to his bed.

He sat down, grabbing his glasses as he did.

"Now don't say a word until I finish, agree?" Draco said, suddenly plopping down beside him.

"Fine, I agree… not a word." Harry sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Draco pushed Harry down into the bed, and then adjusted himself over Harry.

Harry looked up into the blonde's cold gray-blue eyes, as Draco aligned his hips above his own.

"Sshh…" Draco murmured, pressing a finger to Harry's lips.

Harry soon found himself completely relaxed beneath the blonde's body.

"Now don't fight this, just allow your body to respond on its own." Draco said, removing his own shirt in one swift movement.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco gently lied down atop of him.

"What the bloody hell, Malfoy!" Harry burst, as Draco moved his face closer to Harry's.

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's, forcing his tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth.

Harry slowly let his arms wrap themselves up around Draco's strong neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Draco smiled against Harry's lips as he felt Harry's body responding to his touch as he ran a hand down Harry's bare torso.

"Mmm… Draco…" Harry moaned against Draco's mouth.

"That's why I came here." Draco smirked, suddenly pushing himself up off the other boy.

Harry slowly sat upright beside Draco, pushing his glasses back into place as he did so.

"That's why you came to my house in the middle of the night, to hear me moan your stupid name?" Harry asked, looking up at the blonde beside him.

"Yes." Draco answered quickly, smirking.

"Well that's just bloody stupid of you Mafloy." Harry shot back angrily, standing to his feet.

Draco remained in place on the side of the bed, hanging his head down not wanting to look at Harry.

A sharp painful silence filled the room as Harry stood by the window, looking out at the stars while Draco sat unmoving on the bed.

"You should've known better that you didn't have to come all the way to my house to hear me moan your name." Harry said, finally breaking the silence.

"Meaning?" Draco added, lifting his head to look at him.

"Meaning, all you had to do was ask while we were at school… you stupid git." Harry answered, smirking to himself.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, who was now smiling at the blonde.

"Get over here Potter; I want to make you moan again." Draco smirked, watching Harry turn to face him.

He stepped up to the bed, standing in front of Draco whose face was now inches from Harry's crotch.

"How's about I make you moan now?" Harry smiled, running his fingers through Draco's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gripped the back of Draco's head and crushed their lips together, stirring a small moan from the blonde as Harry's tongue slid across his lips.

Draco reached up blindly and slowly undid the zipper of Harry's jeans, tugging them off his hips, revealing the Gryffindor red boxers underneath.

He eagerly pulled the boxers down, gasping in surprise as Harry's thick cock sprang out inches from his lips.

"Suck it." Harry growled as he tangled his fingers in Draco's hair, gazing down at him lustfully.

Draco shook his head.

"Not like this." He whispered slowly pushing Harry backwards as he stood from the bed.

He lowered Harry onto his back on the floor, moving to lie between his spread legs.

Harry groaned as Draco dominated him in such a wonderful way.

"I hope the walls are sound proof." Draco grinned before he wrapped his lips around the tip of Harry's throbbing cock.

"Oh Merlin's beard…!" Harry gasped, arching his back to thrust more of his cock into the blonde's sexy mouth.

Draco moaned softly as he took Harry deeper into his hot mouth, his tongue doing incredible things.

Harry closed his eyes in ecstasy, letting his head fall back as Draco sucked and licked every eight inches of him.

"Ohhh Draco… more!" He gasped breathlessly as Draco bobbed his head up and down, working over Harry's throbbing and pulsating cock.

Draco smirked around his girth, lifting Harry's legs over his shoulders as he deep-throated him perfectly.

Harry dragged his nails across the carpeted floor, grasping at it desperately as Draco's tongue slid hotly down his shaft and across his balls.

"Yes!"

"Oh god Draco… faster!"

Draco obliged eagerly, licking back up Harry's balls and shaft, taking the head of his cock into his mouth once more sucking it like a lolli.

"Ohhh Draco…" Harry moaned as his body shuddered, shooting his sticky cum up into Draco's mouth.

Swallowing the thick load, Draco gently pulled off Harry with a satifying *shpop* sound.

"Blood hell that was amazing Draco." Harry panted, pressing a hand to his chest as he caught his breath.

"Yeah, it made me horny as hell." Draco groaned, feeling his own cock pressing against his zipper begging to be released.

"I can help with that." Harry smirked, moving to kneel back on his knees.

"Please do." Draco groaned as he lied back on the floor, watching Harry crawl over to him.

He watched intently as Harry unzipped his jeans and slowly tugged them off his legs, his boxers quickly following.

"That feels so much better." Draco sighed as his rock hard cock was freed from his restraining boxers.

Harry immediently moved to lie between Draco's spread legs, sliding his tongue out to lick the tip of hs cock, tasting the bit of precum there.

"Ohhh luv…" Draco moaned, a shudder running up his spine.

Harry smirked as he wrapped his hand around the base of Draco's shaft, licking every nine inches of him.

"Bloody hell Harry, suck me off already." Draco cried, his throbbing cock aching for release.

Harry smirked wide as he suddenly took Draco's cock as deep as possible into his mouth, sucking wildly.

He groaned, bobbing his mouth up and down on Draco's thick cock, feeling his own begin to harden again.

"Ohh Harry…" Draco moaned running his fingers through Harry's messy hair, forcing him further down onto his cock.

Harry moaned as he felt Draco's cock brush the back of his throar, licking and sucking it hungrily.

"Harry!" Draco yelled as he came hard and fast, deep into Harry's throat.

Harry quickly swallowed to prevent himself from choking as he pulled away from Draco, licking his lips clean.

Before he could say anything, he found himself being pulled into Draco's lap as Draco pressed their lips together.

Harry wrapped his arms tight around Draco's neck as they kissed passionately, moaning softly at the feeling of their semi-hard cocks rubbing together.


End file.
